


crazy over you

by aureate



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (please don't look at me like that), (the tags are probably misleading), Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, M/M, Rimming, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, tall jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureate/pseuds/aureate
Summary: jihoon secretly feels insecure about his height, and mingyu comes to rescue. (not really)





	crazy over you

**Author's Note:**

> author warning: please don't have high expectations towards the end ;u;  
> oh and it's written in lowercase!
> 
> a melody to accompany the read: [sunni colón - baby i don't mind](https://soundcloud.com/sunnicolon/baby-i-dont-mind-2)

 

lee jihoon has long accepted that he probably has reached the peak of his growth. he has read somewhere that the latest men would grow taller is by their early 20s, but it’s also very depended to their lifestyle. considering the all-nighters he did for practice and whatever delivery food they could afford during trainee days, to gain one or two more centimeters of his body height is too good to be true. besides, he is just pretty sure his friends happen to be tall, it’s really not his fault.

when they first moved into their dorms and did the rock-paper-scissors to determine roommates, jihoon never expected to be paired with kim mingyu, a.k.a one of those selfish guys who refuses to share his height. mingyu is great with cleaning so he is happy he could laze around and let the giant do the work, but maybe a little part of him has hoped for mingyu’s height could somehow transfer to him when they sleep at night.

of course it doesn’t happen overnight, and not even over the year they’re sharing the room together. useless kim mingyu.

he has accepted his fate, really, but naturally he couldn’t help but wonder how does it feel to have a cleaner view of the world, the advantage to take stuffs in higher place without having to drag a chair to climb on, or maybe to simply just tease people for their height because he has never had the privilege to do so. and most importantly, he wonders as he watches the scene unfolds in front of his eyes, how does it feel to be clung on by a certain choi seungcheol.

it’s not that choi seungcheol only clings on kim mingyu or people around kim mingyu’s height—seungcheol clings on everyone, really—but jihoon finds the scene pretty endearing when the oldest naturally places his head on mingyu’s shoulder and bursts out with giggles in happiness because their heights fit. what the hell. he knows it’s nothing but simply a friendly gesture because both puppy-like guys are naturally fond of skinship, but he really couldn’t help but feeling jea— _curious_.

anyway.

he suspects his roommate knows, because mingyu is also suffering from some height complex (he got his face covered by tv show logo a few times, it really did damage to his pride), but the tall guy really has nothing to lose with that height. not when the air he breathes is supposed to be cleaner.

jihoon can finally confirms this when he is finally finishing up at the gym, studying his sweaty muscles in front of the mirror and still feeling unsatisfied. mingyu approaches him with a can of drink in his hand and a way too smug smile on his face. it feels suspicious.

“what’s that?” jihoon asks, eyes meeting the taller’s in the mirror. he could see soonyoung doing pulls at the corner of his eyes, and if he lets his eyes wander further more to the right, he could see seungcheol conversing with his trainer. he could hear their low voices from here.

“special drink to get you tall,” mingyu’s voice is teasing, but jihoon still takes the drink from him. it’s just milk, with ‘ _hi-calcium!_ ’ written in bold, red font on the packaging. it’s his first time hearing this brand, but he figures it’s probably a new one.

“is there one to make you shorter?” he bites back, grinning. it makes mingyu’s face fall like a samoyed who has just been told that he isn’t allowed to play catch today.

“hyung! i just wanted to be nice to you!”

jihoon chuckles, telling him a quick apologize and thanking him. he wants to pat on the taller’s arm but it’s still sweaty from workout, so he doesn’t. once his roommate disappears to maybe disturb the others, jihoon opens up the can and drinks it in one go—he couldn’t help it, he’s thirsty from working out. it doesn’t taste bad, but it definitely could be better.

he doesn’t think much about it, going straight away to the locker room to grab his towel and go for a shower. those kind of milk doesn’t really affect his adult body anyway.

 

\--

 

his alarm goes off exactly at 5.45 am, allowing him some extra time to use the bathroom before everyone comes to brush their teeth or wash their hair even after using a full three minutes to roll around the bed and finally getting up because he still couldn’t get used to mingyu’s snoring.

they were only going back from the gym around half past one in the morning, and the time he got for sleep was definitely not enough. he finds his legs feel a bit wobbly and his steps unbalanced, his eyes couldn’t focus enough not to let him bump into the wall, and maybe he really needs to tone down his midnight workouts because it feels like he is getting out of control over his own body.

he stumbles around to grab the bathroom’s knob, frowning because it takes longer for him to find it than usual—maybe he needs a splash of water to really wake him up—, and finally opens the door with much difficulty.

jihoon spots seungcheol with his cute bed hair and red pyjama pants brushing his teeth in front of the mirror, and he couldn’t help a soft laugh coming out of his mouth, because damn, the leader looks so cute like this, so small and—

“jihoon?” seungcheol has somehow turned around without jihoon noticing him, and uh oh, did he catch him laughing? his eyes are wide open and jihoon doesn’t think it’s appropriate for this early morning. “jihoon-ah why are you so—so…” he couldn’t finish his sentence, still gaping.

it has somehow transferred some senses into jihoon though, because now he maybe realizes how the older is unusually… “hyung, did you shrink?”

“it’s you who has turned into a giant!!!” seungcheol screams, probably loud enough for the whole apartment unit to hear, and pulls at jihoon’s t-shirt to make him stand next to him in the mirror. it is only now that jihoon finally realizes, he is a lot taller compared to the leader.

“what the fuck,” he curses, looking back and forth between his body and the image staring at him in the mirror, and then to seungcheol, who is shorter than him now and has the most worried look in the world. it’s cute, but jihoon needs to focus on the most important thing here. “fuck, how…?”

then it occurs to him about last night, the drink kim mingyu gave him at the gym and the effect it claimed to have.

“kim mingyu, you’re dead today,” he grits his teeth, about to turn around to leave the bathroom and go straight to poison his snoring roommate, but a hand stops him by his wrist, and jihoon looks down—oh god, he’s looking _down_ at seungcheol now.

“what happened? why are you…” seungcheol runs his now fully alert eyes from the very top of jihoon’s head and down to his toes. “…like this?”

jihoon sighs, leaning back against the bathroom’s tiled wall, “i drank something mingyu gave me. he said it was to make me taller but i thought it was just milk. didn’t know it would really work until, well, now.”

“holy shit,” seungcheol covers his gaping mouth with a hand, and jihoon could now feel the heavy weight of the older’s eyes roaming through his body, suddenly picking up heat pooling around his lower stomach.

“do you like it, hyung?” he teases because he knows seungcheol would laugh about it, but he certainly doesn’t expect the elder to be completely at loss, his cheeks turning tomato red. he feels more confident now. grinning, jihoon pushes himself off the wall and takes slow steps towards the older man, who in return walks back until he hits the bathroom counter. “do you, hyung?” he reaches out to place his hands on the countertop, trapping seungcheol’s waist between them.

seungcheol doesn’t answer, turning his face aside so he doesn’t have to look at jihoon’s face, but with this angle jihoon could see how red his cheeks are. _so cute, so cute, so cute_ , his brain uselessly supplies. he really enjoys the new point of view he could never had before.

“hyung? don’t hurt me like this…” jihoon whines a little, moving his head forward so he could rest his nose at the crook of the older’s exposed neck. it feels so easy now, to be at this angle. “aren’t you going to cling on me now that i’m taller? you did it so easily with mingyu.”

the older’s head snaps, finally looking up at him with surprised eyes, “it’s not that…” he blinks, eyelashes fluttering against his pale skin. jihoon’s skin is about half a shade paler than seungcheol’s, but he never fails to get amazed. “are you jealous?”

“maybe,” he answers shortly, smiling against seungcheol’s skin. his lower lip brushes against the collar of seungcheol’s oversized t-shirt and he hears a soft sigh escaping the older’s lips. he takes it as a green light to really press his lips against the revealed skin, hands moving to hold the older by his waist. he could feel tentative hands clutching at the front of his t-shirt, tighter as he moves to trail kisses along the jaw and further up, resting by his chin.

seungcheol stops him by pushing him lightly, surprising him, “the others will come in soon,” he reasons, still looking flustered.

“it’s sunday. only mingyu will—“

he is interrupted by sound of feet shuffling towards the bathroom accompanied by some low chatting voice. it doesn’t take long until the said tall member to enter the room, followed by joshua’s sleepy mumbling voice.

“hyung are you guys finish—WHAT THE HELL JIHOON HYUNG?”

jihoon smirks, finally feeling the victory to be at the level of kim mingyu’s height, and he has to say it has its own satisfactory points. the younger’s jaw drops literally and figuratively, and it makes him feel good. so nice to finally wipe off the smug look from the giant puppy.

“jihoon? what happened to you?” joshua asks with concern, but there’s an amused smile playing on his face.

“i don’t know either... i woke up like this.” jihoon steals a glance at the leader, whose face is filled with frown and worry. he looks like the world is going to end soon and he has the responsibility to save it.

“i’ll contact manager hyung,” seungcheol decides, making his way past a still-gaping mingyu and a giggly joshua. jihoon could hear wonwoo’s voice outside, asking what happened, but he couldn’t hear the older’s answer.

well, that’s that...

 

\--

 

the dorm gets almost cleared up when it’s reaching noon. mingyu is off with his inkigayo thing, and seokmin and joshua are going with the guys upstairs to do some shopping or something. he knows seungcheol and wonwoo are still in their room, probably gaming or something, so jihoon naturally takes the most comfortable bed in the dorm: the one in the living room. he turns the television on just for the white noise, and scrolls through his phone for entertainment.

when the news about his height broke earlier, everyone quickly gathered in their dorm to see if it’s true. jihoon felt a little bit embarrassed under their attentive eyes, but there were praises coming from some of the members—and a little whine from chan—so he felt better. seungkwan especially sulked and said how it’s unfair and he wanted to have it too, but soonyoung slapped him in his arm and told him if someone deserved it the most, it had to be him. it turned to be a familiar banter after a while, and jihoon was relieved that no one made a big deal out of it.

except for one, of course.

sure, seungcheol has laughed along with the guys about it, and even made comment about how he deserved the extra height because he was the only one under 180 in his family, but it’s very obvious how he tries to avoid him in general. he hid behind the protection of wonwoo, who was still too sleepy to do anything about it, and somehow managed to voluntarily cook toasts with jun.

speaking of the devil, the leader walks out of his room very quietly, probably afraid he would wake wonwoo up, and looks surprised to see jihoon lounging in the living room.

“it’s almost twelve, do you want to eat anything?” he asks.

“i’m still full.” jihoon finds himself being surprised by his own answer.

seungcheol stays silent for a few minutes, still standing in front of his door. jihoon has to tilt his head a bit to see the older man biting on his thumb while scrolling through his phone. it seems like he is pretty much in a dilemma whether to eat or not, jihoon vaguely remembers him mentioning about diet to his trainer a few days ago.

“well. i guess i could wait for wonwoo to wake up…” seungcheol finally decides, walking past the bed jihoon is sleeping in to make his way towards the kitchen, finding something to snack on. seungcheol is a man of principles, so he settles with nothing but some diet jelly he has stored in the refrigerator. jihoon eats them sometimes too, but rice is still winning.

jihoon slides off the bed, wordlessly walks towards the dining table. he watches how seungcheol is leaning against the kitchen counter in his oversized white t-shirt and a pair of shorts—something he doesn’t wear often—with the pack of jelly bit between his teeth while his hands are busy texting. he sighs, moving forward to approach him.

he slowly takes the phone away, and then pulls the empty jelly pack from his mouth, and secured them on top of the microwave behind seungcheol, who is puzzled by the sudden ministration.

“jihoon?”

seungcheol looks flustered from being suddenly trapped against the counter, the younger’s fingers firmly holding his waist. jihoon places his forehead on the older’s shoulder, silently admiring how wide it is, a sweet fruit from all the workout routines he has spent in the gym.

“…i really can’t get used to you being taller now,” seungcheol tries to crack a joke, lifting up a hand to give jihoon’s back small pats. “see, i used to be able to comfortably play with your hair but now i have to extend my hand to reach it.”

“do you hate it? my height.”

“what are you saying?” he sounds a bit panicked. “of course not!”

jihoon pulls back a bit, just enough to stare down and lock eyes with the older’s, “be honest, hyung. what do you think?”

seungcheol lets out a nervous laugh, his teeth flashing, “g-geez, why are you being so serious now—“

“hyung,” jihoon pleads. he is probably being too much, but he really wants to hear the acknowledgement from him.

the older seems to be thinking of something that jihoon couldn’t guess, his face unreadable. it’s not long until he lets out a long breath and hooks his arms around the younger’s neck. he smirks, “honestly? you’re hot as fuck and i don’t know if i could stop popping a boner every time you walk into the room.” with that, he tiptoes up slightly while at the same time pulling jihoon down, locking their lips eagerly.

it’s been too long for jihoon to take it slowly, so he pulls the other’s waist closer, pressing it against his crotch. seungcheol moans softly from the touch, and jihoon uses it as an opportunity to slide his tongue inside the older’s mouth. he is glad to know he isn’t the only one enjoying this, seeing how seungcheol is enthusiastically grinding his hip against his, making a point on how much he needs this.

jihoon has to stop him for a while, pressing hard against his waist and causing the older to whine, lips keep chasing for the younger’s to make contact, but jihoon has another idea. he slowly slips his hands underneath seungcheol's shirt, mapping his skin with his fingers while swallowing his little moans with his mouth. seungcheol’s muscles are still sensitive from last night’s gym session, jihoon knows, but it doesn’t stop him from adding pressure on the spots he knows the older is weak for.

“jihoon,” seungcheol’s breath hitches as the younger bites on the skin just above his collarbone. “jihoon, touch me.”

the younger perks up with interest, thumb moving to stroke at the skin below the navel, teasing him. “i’m touching you, hyung.”

“shit. not there, hoon.” seungcheol buckles his hip up desperately, and jihoon has to hold back his smile. “lower… i need it lower.”

“lower?” jihoon lets his fingers slide lower, earning a long moan from the older, but not quite where the other wants it. he likes being in control, having the older at his mercy, begging for more.

“jihoon, hoon. touch me, _please_ ,” he whines, and jihoon is marvelled with the way the please word rolls out of his mouth so prettily, like it’s calling for him. he isn’t going to comply that easily, though.

“take off your pants, hyung,” he demands, and seungcheol’s face turns a hundred degree redder. it’s amazing how the older is still embarrassed at things like this when basically the whole dorm has seen each other naked already. he lets out a huff before finally taking off his shorts, kicking it off to the side. “your underwear too,” jihoon adds.

“are you going to make me to go naked in the kitchen?” he splutters.

jihoon shrugs, “technically you’re still in your shirt, so half-naked it is.”

“you’re unbelievable,” seungcheol shakes his head, but he moves to remove his underwear anyway. the way he drags it down slowly makes jihoon a bit annoyed, so he helps yanking it down the rest of his legs. “what now?” he asks, pouting, and jihoon couldn’t resist stealing a kiss.

“go up here,” he says easily, patting on the granite countertop.

seungcheol’s eyes widen in surprise, skin flushing red, “what the hell, jihoon—"

“hyung, please? i really want to touch you, too.”

“you’re really going to be the death of me, lee jihoon,” he says before hopping onto the countertop, wincing slightly at the coldness touching his bare skin.

jihoon just laughs a little, diving straight for another kiss for distraction while his hands pry apart the older’s legs, making him open them up for him. he pulls back, looking down to admire seungcheol’s dick. he has seen it a lot of times already, yet it still looks so beautiful, especially when it’s hard and proudly erect like this. the older whimpers at the attention, grabbing at his arms to stop him from staring, but jihoon isn’t having it.

he holds seungcheol’s dick his hand, giving it a tentative stroke. seungcheol moans loudly at the touch, and jihoon has to put a hand over his mouth to remind him that wonwoo is still sleeping in his room. the older grabs at his shoulder, silently begging for him to do something in between of his heavy breaths, and jihoon complies.

“ah, jihoon—“ seungcheol’s breathy moans are silenced by jihoon’s mouth, reduced into small whines in the back of his throat. he meets jihoon’s kiss with the same eagerness, the same desperation for touch, contact, anything that would satisfy the fire burning in his stomach. his hips keep bucking up, matching the rough rhythm of jihoon’s hand. his leaking pre-cum has made it easier for the younger to jack him off now. “hoon, so good… ah—“ he cries a little when jihoon’s thumb grazes over his nipple, his back involuntarily arching up for more.

“you’re so pretty, hyung,” jihoon says in between the kisses he trails over the older’s chest. “so pretty like this…”

seungcheol lets out a soft gasp as jihoon takes one of his nipples between his lips, giving it a teasing lick before starting to softly suck on it. the older’s hands have moved to grab at his hair, his mouth chanting his name like his life is depending on it. jihoon smirks slightly, knowing if he continues he will have the older reaching his climax in a few minutes, but as much as he wants to pleasure him, he wants to have fun as well.

the moment he latches off the older man, seungcheol whines out loud, his hands moving to pull him back but jihoon doesn’t budge, only smiling. “turn around, hyung,” he commands easily.

“what, jihoon—“ seungcheol’s cheeks are blossoming red again. “you know i hate doing it while standing...” so jihoon does the work for him, pulling him by his waist and turning him around, his leaking cock pressing against the cold countertop. “jihoon, wait—"

jihoon hums in response, slowly getting down to his knees until the older’s ass is aligned with his eyes. he knows this new height of his comes in really handy. ignoring seungcheol’s protests, jihoon slowly strokes his thumbs at his ass cheeks, rubbing around the sensitive area and earning low moans from the older. “open your legs for me, hyung.”

seungcheol, bless him, spreads his legs open at his request without protest, allowing the younger more access. jihoon licks his lower lip at the sight before him; seungcheol’s ass open and waiting for him so nicely, and wastes no time to move forward, pressing kisses to the soft skin around his entrance. the older bucks his hip back, moaning against his own hand.

“patient,” jihoon murmurs against his hole, his thumb rubbing circles, and seungcheol tries to hold himself from crying, the stimulation is too much for him to handle.

“jihoon,” the older sobs, his legs trembling. “please. want you in me…”

ah, there it is, the pleading. jihoon smiles, always feeling good when seungcheol appeals to him, because then he knows how much the older actually needs him. seungcheol is naturally someone who is reliable for the team, and not rarely for him as well, that’s why he cherishes the times the older is actually the one coming for him and asking him to do something. like this.

seungcheol whines again, complaining about his lack of action, and jihoon doesn’t say anything, simply pushes the older’s legs further apart and licks his hole open. the older cries from the pleasure, his thighs shaking and his muscles hurt from being held open so wide, and it only encourages jihoon to dip his tongue even deeper.

“ah, _ah_ , jihoon, shit.”

the older’s little moans gives him a small victorious feeling. jihoon thinks maybe he could do this forever, nose pressing against the older’s ass, listening to those lewd noises coming from the older, and he wouldn’t complain. jihoon twists his tongue slightly, earning a chain of curses from the older, and he chuckles lightly. yup, he could do this forever, maybe until he dies, except—

 

 

 

 

the loud sound of alarm surprises him, and the world around him seems to be crumbling down with it. shit, jihoon thinks, he should have known that it was too good to be a reality.

he slowly opens up his eyes, hand blindly looking for the source of annoying sound that disturbed the perfect moment he had in the dreamland. he grabs the vibrating phone once he finally finds it, unlocking it with some efforts before finally turning off the alarm. he frowns at the sudden realization that it’s an iphone instead of his samsung phone. is that mingyu’s…?

jihoon blinks, suddenly realizing that he is not in the room he shares with mingyu. in fact, the current room is familiar to him, but he doesn’t have the slightest clue on how he has reached here in the first place. pretty sure he slept in his own bed in his own room...

“what time is it?” a deep, sleepy voice greets him from behind, and then jihoon realizes how he is actually being spooned from behind, the arm draped on his waist now pulling him closer. it is actually a given that he is the small spoon, because it would be embarrassing now if the other could feel the raging boner he is currently sporting.

“fifteen past seven,” jihoon answers carefully. “how did i end up here?”

“oh, it’s still early,” he groans, pressing his face against jihoon’s hair. the younger misses the height he had briefly in the dreamland already. “did you drink milk before you sleep? you sleepwalked here like, around 3 or 4 i couldn’t remember… and you insisted to cuddle. i couldn’t resist.”

jihoon groans, totally forgetting about a few accidents he has gotten into because of drinking milk before going to sleep. he was too focused on the promised ‘benefit’ mingyu talked about that he forgot about it. he feels embarrassed now, having crawled into the older’s bed without him even remembering it. the dream must have been affecting him more than he thought.

seungcheol seems happy though, squeezing him in his hold even tighter, making it a little hard for jihoon to breath. he laughs softly into jihoon’s shoulder, his hand moving to hold him more comfortably, but that’s when it grazes against jihoon’s erection. just slightly, but the younger could sense the surprise by the way his body suddenly goes rigid. just a bit though, he immediately relaxes again and, this time intentionally, rests his hand on top of the younger’s bulge.

“you’re so hard, jihoonie,” he comments, but not making any further movement. jihoon contemplates if he should thrust straight into the older’s hold, but he figures he has more pride.

“i had a dream,” he starts. seungcheol encourages him to continue. “i was… i grew taller. almost as tall as mingyu.” jihoon could hear seungcheol giggling from behind him, and he, too, breaks into a smile. it sounds funny when he says it out loud. “and you were crazy over me."

the last of his sentence has seungcheol stopped giggling, and the mood in the room somehow falls into something… heavier. jihoon allows himself to breath steadily, trying to ignore the sudden picked up pace of his heartbeat.

“yeah? what did i do?” the older asks.

“you ignored me. trying to, at least,” jihoon feels himself smiling again. seungcheol snorts. “but i finally got you trapped between my arms in the kitchen…"

“did you suck me off?” seungcheol has finally started to palm him over the layers of his pants, and jihoon has to make an extra effort to focus.

“no,” he says, struggling. “had you bent over the kitchen counter while i ate your ass.”

seungcheol laughs into his shoulder, his hand pausing just an air above his enraging boner. “kinky fucker,” he says without a bite. he pulls on the younger’s waist, making him turning around so they are finally facing each other. jihoon takes a moment to appreciate the sleepy look on the older’s face, his hair still mussed up. the older moves to kiss him lightly, but jihoon deepens the kiss almost right away, too desperate from the unfinished dream. when they pull away for breath, seungcheol grins, eyes glinting with excitement, and says, “alright. let’s do it for real.”

jihoon honestly doesn’t expect that. “bending you over the kitchen counter and eating your ass?”

the older slaps his ass playfully, giggling, “not the kitchen counter part, we’re still sharing that with the others,” he says. “the last part, yeah. and maybe you can fuck me if you want to?”

jihoon’s gaps, briefly wondering if he has been trapped into another dream. he stares at the pair of nervous, yet somehow hopeful eyes in front of him. “are you saying you’re going to let me top?”

seungcheol shrugs, “i thought you weren’t interested because you wanted to be the one taken care of…”

“shit, hyung, you have no idea how much i’ve dreamed about fucking you,” jihoon breaths. “i thought you don’t want to because, well… i’m shorter?”

the older laughs again, this time louder that his whole body trembles. he has to hold onto jihoon’s shoulder the whole time. “i’m crazy over you even like this, jihoonie,” he says after calming down from the laugh, and it hits jihoon more than it should be. he surges up for another kiss, this one slower, like he is making sure that his feelings are completely relayed, and seungcheol accepts all that.

“wonwoo is going to wake up soon,” jihoon murmurs.

“he usually wakes up at eight,” seungcheol replies easily.

the younger chuckles, “yes, and that’s like, in half an hour?”

“well,” ah, it’s back, the mischievous glint in the older’s eyes, and jihoon knows he is doomed. “we will see if you can make me cum in thirty minutes.”

“alright.” jihoon moves to climb over the older, his hands on either sides of his waist and his knees between his legs. seungcheol’s eyes look like they are twinkling when he looks up with anticipation, knowing the younger wouldn’t disappoint him. “challenge accepted, hyung.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> heheheheheheeheheheheehehehehehehehe
> 
> find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/cheolhuns).


End file.
